The Unknown times of Nicci
by Jaxandr16
Summary: what happened after Sister Nicci became only Nicci
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down hard as a cloaked figure rode into the light of a tavern.

Like a shadow the figure slipped off the horse and almost glided to the door.

The door creaked open and laughter was heard.

The figure stood in the doorway and a woman who clearly ran the tavern walked over to the hooded figure.

"May I help you hunny?" the women asked the women in the doorway.

"I need a room and a hot meal." The figure ordered in a women's voice.

"May I take your cloak?" the women asked.

"Fine." The women said taking off the cloak.

In front of the tavern keeper stood one of the most beautiful women in the world.

Blond haired blue-eyed tall women stood in front of her. She wore a red dress .An aura of power was around the blond women.

The red dressed women walked over to a booth and sat down.

"May I know your name for the guest book?" the tavern lady asked

"Nicci." The women answered.

"My name is Hanna." The tavern lady said.

"And why would I care what your name is?" Nicci said rudely.

Hanna sniffed and turned and walked away.

Nicci turned to the crowd of tavern guests and walked to an open booth.

" She looks like one of those sorceresses!" Nicci heard from behind her.

"I think your right!" another said.

"We should get out of here!" said another

"Do you have something to say to me?" Nicci said standing up and turning around.

"We don't like magic folk in our taverns!" said small beady-eyed women.

"YEAH!" others roared

"Get out of here!" a muscular man said pulling out a knife

Others pulled out weapons and advanced on Nicci.

"Fools." Nicci said before raising her hand towards the muscular man.

In the blink of an eye the knife he held went hurtling out of his hand and hit the beady eyed Women Square in the chests. A grunt whistled out of her mouth and she went down.

Second Nicci's hand flew to her dress and a Dacra went spinning and hit the muscular man in the shoulder and he went down. A single look to Nicci and the life went out of his eyes. The others charged in and Nicci raised both of her hands and Wizards fire flew out in all directions. Half of the people in the tavern went down in the fiery of the wizards fire. The remainder attempted to flee and from the windows of the tavern flashes of light could be seen at quick intervals.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nicci stepped out of the room she had stayed in the night before and walked to the first level and looked at all of the burned bodies. The smell reached her nose and she waved her hand all of the bodies instantly disappeared along with the smell.

"That's better." Nicci said

Nicci walked into the taverns kitchen and set to making she breakfast.

When she was done she went out and sat in the booth she had sat in the night before.

When she was finished she stood up and walked to the door and looked outside.

It was a beautiful morning the rain had stopped from the night before.

The sun was shining and drops of water were falling from the trees.

There was a calm breeze. The cold from the day before was gone. Just like the rain and it was slightly warm out.

She walked out of the tavern and whistled.

Her horse came trotting out and turned as to give Nicci an easier mount.

Nicci mounted and with a kick to the side the horse went galloping away.

Nicci rode for most of the day and came acrossed a small village of people.

"Who comes to the village of the Minders?" a medium-sized woman with graying hair and a shawl asked.

"I need assistance for my horse, lodging for the night, and if you can manage it a meal." Nicci said.

"Oh coarse anything the Minders have is welcome to guests. The woman said

"And if you wouldn't mind may we ask your name?" the woman asked.

" Nicci." Nicci said

Later that night Nicci was staying in a guest campsite and eating winterberries.

"Do you like the winterberries?" the woman asked.

"Yes they are all right." Nicci said with clear distaste for the berry.

"Do you have any meat?" Nicci asked

" We Minders don't eat anything that has been killed" the woman answered

" I see." Nicci said clearly bored.

"If I may ask why do you wear a red dress?" a child next to the woman asked.

"It is the outfit of the order in which I do no longer belong to." Nicci said

"Why not?" the child asked

Annoyed Nicci looked at the child and fire danced in her eyes.

"Because I do not believe in their cause anymore." Nicci said angrily.

"But _why_?" the child asked

Really angry now Nicci stood up and glared at the child.

"If you really want to know what this outfit signifies you will soon find out if you do not be quiet you stupid child I do _NOT _like to be interrogated by a mere child!" Nicci yelled at the kid.

Still curious the child asked, "What do you mean?"

The next few moments went by in a blear as a bolt of lightning arced from Nicci's palm and blasted right through the curious child.

Screams could be heard from the on lookers and a hand full of men and women came running with staffs in hand and came at Nicci who spun around and her hands made an ark in the air and the advancing men and women where torn apart in a violent spray of blood and guts. Spinning again Nicci raised her hands again and a shattering blast of Han ripped dirt and trees and bushes along with Minders apart. Nicci was left standing in the midst of blood and gore.

Her horse came cantering towards her from the safety of the woods.

Hearing a snap of a twig Nicci turned fast to find a little boy running into the woods for his life.

Without a second thought Nicci raised her palm and a bolt of white and black lightning thundered across the distance and ripped through the defenseless child.

Minutes later Nicci was riding away from the remains of the once powerful village of the Minders.


End file.
